


Greek gods au

by Sparebutton



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparebutton/pseuds/Sparebutton
Summary: Greek god au of Elsa as Athena and Honeymaren as Artemis for Lexathorn
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Elsamaren Femslash February 2020 Gift Exchange





	Greek gods au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexathorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexathorn/gifts).



https://www.deviantart.com/tortellin/art/Femslash-February-2020-Elsamaren-gift-exchange-831610065


End file.
